


Maternal Instinct

by TitanExpert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Levi turned into a child, Oneshot, cute ass fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanExpert/pseuds/TitanExpert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji accidentally turns Levi into a child and must take care of him until said state wears off. [A prompt given to me]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternal Instinct

"Wow," Mike commented.  "You've really done it now."

Hanji blinked at the child sitting in front of her. An all too familiar scowl forever plastered onto the boy's face. At the moment he was rubbing his nose with the oversized sleeve. 

"Well," She stammered out after a moment. "In my defense, I told him to stay away. He was convinced it was mold and tried to clean it off--"

"And he turned into a child?" 

"...I... I suppose?" Hanji asked. The scientist was completely baffled at how she successfully managed such a thing. How did that even happen, anyway? Hanji moved to pick up her pen and scribbled in her notebook when Mike nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey, what are we going to do? Do you know how this stuff works? Does it wear off?" 

"It... It shouldn't be permanent. It should wear off... The question is _when_." 

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "He's going to be livid." 

"Well that depends, does he remember?" 

"You're the scientist, find out."

Hanji sighed. After scribbling a couple of things down in her notebook, she turned back to Mike, but discovered that he had quickly left the room.  _Sneaky bastard._  That was when she found the child version of Levi climbing onto her bookshelf. 

"No, no, no don--don't do that, Levi!" Hanji rushed to pick him off of the shelves before he toppled the entire thing over. How ironic that would have been. Humanity's strongest killed by a bookshelf when turned into a child version of himself. That would make headlines. She dodged the punches the child was throwing at her and shushed his tantrum. A punch managed to clip her cheek and she held him as far away from her as she possibly could. For a child, Levi could very well still be Humanity's Strongest if he wanted to. Ten minutes had passed and the child finally fell limp in her hands and she pulled him back to her. Levi glared at her and Hanji couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. 

"You know, you are so cute, Levi," Hanji told the boy as she held him on her arm. He took hold of her shoulder with one of his small hands and looked away, a slight pink color dusting his cheeks. 

"I'm not cute," He muttered. 

"Oh no," Hanji countered, smiling. "You're the cutest little boy I've ever seen." She drove the point home by nuzzling her cheek against his, laughing as he shoved her away with his tiny palms. 

"You're gross," Levi stated, scrunching his nose at the small layer of grease on her face. "Wash your face." 

Hanji laughed even harder, making the little boy cover his ears. She couldn't believe that even as a child, Levi kept his obsessive cleanliness. Taking her notebook and pencil off of her desk, Hanji slowly made her way toward the door to the corridor. It was almost dinner time and she assumed that the little boy would start to get hungry. The woman felt Levi squirm in her arms and looked to see that he was reaching out his arms toward her other hand. Tilting her head to the side, Hanji raised her hand and realized that he was reaching for her notebook. Hesitantly, she let him hold it and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he clumsily leafed through the pages. 

"These things look stupid," Levi commented, pointing a finger toward a titan she managed to sketch. Hanji chuckled and nodded. 

"They do, don't they? But they're scary monsters."

"Then why do you draw so many of them?" 

"Because, I want to know how to beat the monsters." 

"Oh," Levi deadpanned.  _He's a child how could he deadpan anything?_

He continued to go through her notes nonchalantly as they made their way toward the mess hall. Hanji found herself gaining a lot of questionable looks and whispers. Understandble, it's not everyday the headquarters of the Scouting Legion finds one of their most respectable soldiers as a child in his uniform shirt. The rolled up sleeves have quite the comedic look as Hanji desperately tried to make them not as bulky, failing miserably, and letting them hang slightly off of his fingers. As they entered the mess hall, the scientist found herself gaining more stares and quiestionable whispers. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned quickly, causing Levi to drop her notebook. Hanji found herself looking at Erwin's chest and glanced up to see his confused look as he pointed to Levi.

"Uh... Scientific mishap..." Hanji explained, half hearted. "I don't know how to explain it either..." 

"Well," Erwin started hesitantly. "I guess... That's fine, he seems like he's trying to reach for something, though..." 

The Commander looked around Hanji and saw her notebook opened on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, dusting it slightly before handing it back to Levi who roughly tore it out of his fingers. 

"Hey--" Hanji scolded. "That's rude. He did a nice favor, Levi."

Levi simply stuck out his tongue and turned away, opening Hanji's notebook again. Hanji furrowed her brows in confusion.  _What was that all about?_ She simply brushed it off and walked over to an empty table, setting Levi down--a brief word of "stay put"--before heading off to get some dinner for the two of them. Erwin followed and continued to look back at Levi, who constantly glared at the man. 

"I've never seen so much emotion out of Levi until he was turned into a child," Erwin states. 

Hanji chuckled, grabbing to dinner rolls. "It's astounding, really. Though he still likes to stay a certain level of clean. I'm planning on taking notes. Hopefully I'm awake when he turns back to normal so I can gauge the time." 

Erwin raised an eyebrow at this. Of course Hanji would take this from a scientific perspective. Anyone else perhaps might have switched gears and started to treat Levi like, well, a child. As the two made their way back to the table, Hanji found Levi swatting away hands from young recruits. Rude comments about how dirty they were flew out of his mouth as the woman rushed toward him. She asked for the rest of them to give him some room as he clung onto her shoulder, glaring at every single one of them. Levi saw Erwin take the seat next to her and pushed himself between them. 

"Levi, what is with you? Stop being so rude. You can't even look over the edge of the table," Hanji scolded him, her eyes worried behind her oval frames. 

With a huff, Levi climbed onto her lap and rested his palms on the table in between her arms and looked up at her expectantly. A moment of confusion passed over her before she got the memo and scooped a spoonful of the soup and gently led it to his mouth, careful to cool it beforehand. After he took a sip, she took a couple of spoonfuls, and then gave another to him. This went on for the rest of the dinner. Levi took his time nibbling on the bread and the other things while Hanji continued to speak to Erwin about her discoveries and research. When the bell chimed to signal the end of their meal time, Hanji said her goodbyes to Erwin and ended up scolding Levi again for making a rude remark to his commander.  _Honestly, what is his deal?_

The rest of the night consisted of Hanji scribbling down notes on his bits of behavior, commenting on how he slowly grew more mature psychologically as the hours passed. They began to have longer conversations and he even asked her to sketch a few titans with her, which she found greatly amusing. At some point she found him piling up her scattered notes onto one corner of the room as she emerged from her bathroom, teeth brushed and face cleansed. She sat on the floor and he hobbled back over to her, sitting in her lap again and rubbed his hand on her cheek. 

"It's soft," Was what Levi said. "And clean."

Hanji shook her head and chuckled. Slowly she found him making himself comfortable on her lap and a simple glance at the clock told her it was well passed a child's bedtime. The woman yawned and stretched her arms over her head before picking Levi up and making her way toward her bed, she set him down gently on her pillow before pulling the covers back and setting him properly on her mattress. Unrolling his sleeves--she didn't want him to get cold now--and brushing his hair back, Hanji almost wanted to write down how adorable Levi looked sleeping. After deciding not to, and keeping the memory for herself, Hanji climbed into bed and pulled the covers back over her shoulder. She watched, silently, as he slept before she fell asleep herself. 

A couple of hours passed before Levi suddenly grew back to his age and height. It seemed to have woken him up and he opened his eyes. At first he was disoriented. Looking around him, he didn't recognize anything to be his own private quarters. With the papers scattered about, except for the small, curious pile in the corner, and bookshelves lining the walls, the man concluded that he was in the private quarters of Hanji Zoe--and upon glancing down beneath him, he found her asleep.  _What the fuck...?_ The last thing he remembered was stepping into her office and complaining that one of her beakers had grown mold. Despite her protests, he stormed over to the sink and tossed the subtsance out, getting quite a bit of it on his hands. He clicked his tongue and wiped a rag over it before setting it down on her desk. After that was a complete blank. Levi was surprised to find himself in nothing but his uniform shirt and scrambled out of the bed, causing the covers to fall to Hanji's floor. The woman shivered slightly, before turning in her sleep. Feeling guilty, Levi draped the blanket over her shoulders again before putting the rest of his uniform on and quietly leaving her room. 


End file.
